


you deserve this

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans wash, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also some fluff at the end, bottom wash (heart eyes emoji), i just want wash to be happy..., sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, there were some instances where Wash felt like he might deserve something good, maybe just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you deserve this

Wash's first thought when he saw Tucker asleep and cuddled next to him was _I don't deserve him_. He smiled at the warmth Tucker brought to his bed and the way he wrapped his arms around Wash's waist and breathed hot, steady breaths into the crook of his neck but Wash never believed that he deserved those things. He couldn't convince himself that he was worth the trouble to keep himself happy.

And even though Tucker insisted that he loved him and that he loved to keep him happy, Wash convinced himself that maybe, just maybe Tucker was lying to him, maybe it was all some big inside joke that everyone was in on. He knew it was irrational to think like that, but no matter how much he pushed the thought away, it would always come back to him.

Of course, there were some instances where Wash felt like he might deserve something good, maybe just once.

—

Tucker's lips were pressed into the underside of Wash's jaw, kissing gently as his fingers worked Wash open. He was mumbling incoherently into the blonde man's skin, breathing hot breaths onto his neck the way he knew Wash liked it. Wash rocked back onto his hand, holding onto the pillow behind his head with one hand and holding Tucker's hair in a strong grip with the other.

"Tuck- _er_ ," Wash groaned as Tucker scissored his fingers inside of him.

"Yeah, baby?" Tucker grinned, pulling his face up to look at Wash, and God was he gorgeous - his brows furrowed, mouth slightly open and he could see the redness on his cheeks.

"I - I need you-" Wash stuttered, " _Fuck_ , Tucker, I _need you_."

Tucker had to bite his lip to stop a groan from tumbling out of his mouth. "Okay," he said, reaching over with one hand to grab the lube and a condom. "Okay."

Tucker pulled his fingers out of Wash, recieving a grumble in response. He smiled and sucked on his fingers, tasting Wash and looking directly into his eyes. It might've been too much - Wash's eyes widened and he whimpered at the sight. Tucker unwrapped the condom and threw the torn wrapper on the ground. He rolled it onto his dick and moaned at the friction he'd been neglecting to allow himself, and even more when he rubbed the lube on. He grinned when he noticed Wash watching him with wide eyes, and started to exaggerate his reactions just for him. Wash just put his hands over his face, embarrassed.

Tucker hummed happily and leaned over Wash again. "Okay, Wash," he said, getting the other man's attention, "I'm gonna go in slow. But like, I need you to try to tell me if you want me to stop.. or go faster. Or whatever." he said.

"Yeah," Wash nodded, "Okay."

Tucker took a few seconds and positioned himself before taking a hold of Wash's waist and slowly pushing into him. He accidentally let out a long breath as he did so, the warmness surrounding him was so good. Wash seemed to like it, too, once Tucker pushed in all the way, because he whimpered again, latching a hand onto Tucker's arm.

Tucker let out a breathy laugh and started a steady rhythm of pushing in and out of the other, using one hand to rub one of his nipples. Wash moaned, pushing back onto Tucker's dick.

"Ah, fuck," Tucker mumbled under his breath, "You're - you're so hot, Wash." he said. Wash replied with another moan.

"God, you feel so good," Tucker said, leaning over to kiss Wash's neck. A particular thrust at the right angle had Wash arching his back for a second, nails digging into Tucker's arm.

"Tucker-" Wash started, breathing hard, " _Please_ \- go faster." he asked.

Tucker nodded and started to quicken the pace, propping both Wash and himself in a different angle so he could hit Wash's G-spot every time. Each thrust was met with a cry or a moan from both of them.

"Wash, baby, you're doing so well," Tucker groaned, "You're so good, Wash."

Tucker came before Wash, accidentally losing rhythm, and instead he held onto Wash's waist with a tight grip and moaned obscenities, riding through his orgasm. He stopped for a second before trying to work himself up again, and it wasn't that hard, considering he happened to have the hottest boyfriend on the planet.

"Tucker, I think I'm going to-" Wash moaned. "I'm gonna come, Tucker-"

"Are you gonna come for me?" Tucker asked, grinning. "God, you look so hot right now. You've been doing so good, Wash. You're so good, so good-"

Wash interrupted him with a string of words as he arched his back fully, his toes curling as he came. Tucker felt Wash tighten around him and thrusted into him faster, helping him through it. Tucker held onto Wash's hips gently as they rocked onto his dick, and the friction became too much before Tucker was coming inside of Wash for the second time. Wash's orgasm had subsided almost by the time Tucker came again, and he got to see Tucker's face, mouth open and barely any sound coming out this time.

Tucker pulled out of Wash, breathing fast and shallow. He peeled off the condom and tossed it into the trashbin, cleaned the two up with a towel he left by the bed, then turned back to Wash, who had propped himself up with his elbows. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Wash smiled, then started laughing.

Tucker grinned as well and scooched over to hug him. "Was that nice?" He asked as they started to settle down into Tucker's bed.

"Yeah." Wash replied. "Yeah. That was really good." He hummed.

Tucker pulled a blanket over the two and wrapped an arm around Wash's waist. He laid his head down on the pillow, facing Wash.

"You know I love you, right?" Tucker said, absentmindedly tracing his fingers along Wash's belly.

Wash could feel his face heat up. "Yeah, I do." he kissed Tucker gently. "I love you, too." 


End file.
